


Challenge Accepted

by GermanDelights



Series: A Rose in Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphy is there but its just his voice, F/M, I put it as mature because honestly I'm just covering my bases, and Lucifer really has come out of a blind spot, anywho here's Rose getting teased, its not too detailed but it's there so, she's also very easy to drive up the fuckin wall because she hasn't had a partner in years, so he's honestly just a ghost, some masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDelights/pseuds/GermanDelights
Summary: A voice is coming from the attic and Rose has never been more curious and concerned. What should have been just a late night exploration of the attic turned into something a little more... fucking frustrating. Really, terribly unnecessary.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: A Rose in Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted**

The events of today left her a little dumbfounded and somewhat stressed as she recalled what Luke had told her about Lucifer. Sure he acted suspicious at times but he was the eldest. Judging by his brothers antics, how could he not be a little strict with them here and there? Also to hear Luke of all people, someone who literally looked like he was ten years old for crying out loud, call the fallen angel the ultimate sadist was... odd, to say the least. _'Does he know what that word means or is my brain in the gutter?'_ Probably in the gutter.

Rose sighed, frustrated she couldn't sleep and decided to just finish up the paper where she could pick out her uniform options. She'd forgotten about that. Just as she was about to start on it she paused. Could have sworn, just for a moment, that she'd heard something just then. She waited for a moment before... Aha! _'...elp me! Please, someone help me!'_ Rose stood up, eyes wide and quietly left her room to try and follow the voice. It took her through the halls but she had to pause occasionally and wait for them to resume calling for help. It eventually led her through a doorway that was tucked away. Some stairs that spiraled up, most likely into the attic, were behind it. Rose closed the door and waited for the voice again, this time much closer. 

_“... over here!”_ The voice pleaded. 

Just as she was about to go up, she heard her name. “Rose.”

She jumped, cursing a little as she spun around to see Lucifer watching her with a very unnerving, unblinking gaze. “Lucifer?”

“You’ll go no farther.” he walked up to her and firmly pulled her away from the stairs, back towards the door she’d come in from. How the hell did he even know she was here? Rose could have sworn that she’d closed the door behind her at the time. “It’s dangerous up there. Our attic contains quite a few items that can be extremely dangerous to humans. Please go back to your room.”

She frowned a bit. “No.” Why should she? It’s not like she was going to touch anything. She was in hell for fucks sake and currently living in the house with some very powerful fallen angels. She knew better then to go around touching things that she probably shouldn't touch. What if there was a weird curse on the item? What annoyed Rose was the fact that she'd been told she could go anywhere in the house but suddenly she couldn’t go up into the attic?

Lucifer seemed taken aback by her answer before laughing. She felt her chest tighten at the sound and pressed her back against the door to ground herself a bit. This turned out to be a little counterproductive as she suddenly felt the demon right on top of her, now pressing her into the door. “I noticed this when you first arrived but you do like talking back to me, don’t you?”

“What? Did no one ever challenge you, Lucifer?” Rose pressed against him in return. Oh she was tempted to get a little lost in the contact she had with him right then but she needed to stay strong so she continued to look him in the eye, refusing to budge. It didn’t help with him being six fucking three and she was only five-five. Her neck was starting to ache a bit. 

His pupils did that thing again where they turned into slits, like a cat’s eyes. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “There have been plenty who have challenged me, sadly very few are still alive.”

Rose felt her breath catch. Okay, that was hot. She wondered briefly why it was that she always seemed to go for the individuals that could quite literally snap her like a twig? Not to say that all the demons who lived here couldn’t kill her but still, she had to fall for these kinds of people, huh? “It would be a little difficult to kill me, don’t you think?” 

She turned to whisper into the demon’s ear. “I mean, the exchange program would fail, not even lasting a whole week. That would look pretty embarrassing for Diavolo, right?”

Lucifer hummed, from the corner of her eye she could see him smirking. “You really do test my patience.” This time he growled, a knee driving between her legs. Rose bit her lip to try and stop herself from moaning. Key word is try.

It came out strangled and by reflex, pressed her forehead into his shoulder. “You’re playing dirty.” she hissed out as he drove his knee up a little more, grinding against her. 

“You never said to play fair,” he pointed out, adding more pressure. “Besides, do you really think after misbehaving you’ll get what you want?”

“W-what?” Rose squealed as her legs gave out and Lucifer had smoothly removed his knee. Letting her slide right down on her ass. She looked up in shock while the demon grinned down at her. She could feel her entire face flush brightly while Lucifer chuckled. 

“Now, it's time you head back to your room, dear Rose.”

He’d neatly driven her right to the fucking edge and she let him. Rose got up and made a quick retreat, feeling a little disappointed in herself for getting so worked up so easily. Once she got back to her room she stood there for a minute before shoving her pj shorts down, clambered into bed and got back to relieving herself. 

She was already wet, which helped. Rose slid two fingers in moaning a bit before curling her fingers in to search for her spot. Her hips jolted after a quick pass, went back to the spot and worked herself into a frenzy. 

She thought of Lucifer and that stupid smirk, his laughter and that stupid growl. Thought of his perfectly styled hair, always feeling the urge to mess it up. Rose applied a little more pressure when she felt her climax approaching. Her back arched in reflex as her orgasm rolled through her. It stole her breath a little as her walls clenched around nothing. She rode it out a little before the over stimulation got the better of her. 

Slumping against the sheets, gasping softly, Rose got herself up so she could clean up before she made a mess out of her sheets. Crawling back into bed, she hugged her pillow and managed to get out one sleepy “Fuck you, Lucifer.” before passing out. 

* * *

  
Lucifer was fairing no better and had to take a cold shower, but not even that could kill his erection. He stood there, cursing up a storm under the spray of water. He’d been tempted when she’d first got here and then when he’d pulled her away from the attic stairs. He could control himself a bit, but it was when Rose had said no, backing herself against the door. Her chest puffed out in defiance while glaring at him. 

Temptation to close in on her an itch he couldn’t satisfy. So he did just that while watching her as he’d approached. “Fuck it.” he growled and wrapped one hand around his erection, slowly stroking himself as he thought back to when he had Rose trapped against the door. Her cheeks flushed, pupils dilated with only a small ring of blue that he could see. 

He squeezed a little hard at the thought of running his fingers across the slit of her opening. Lucifer leaned against the seat built into the shower, allowing his demonic form to slip out. 

As his wings became heavy, now waterlogged, the air started to get hot around him despite the water being very cold. He’d have to use magic to dry them but that didn’t really matter right then. Lucifer squeezed again, his hips jerked forward as he came hard. A harsh gasp torn from his throat as he milked it as much as he could. 

His high lasted for a few pitiful seconds as he slumped against the tiled wall. He could work himself up again but there was no drive for it. “Damn that infuriating woman.” Lucifer growled as he finished his shower. Instead of going for the towel he used his magic to dry off. He didn’t even bother putting on his pajamas, just threw on some underwear and went to bed. 

Sadly, even in sleep, Rose followed him into his dreams… well it wasn’t too bad.

* * *

The next morning, Lucifer had glared at the dark circles under his eyes in the mirror of his bathroom. Instead of working himself into a fit he threw himself at the paperwork in his office. A knock made him grit his teeth. If it was Mammon here to try and get himself out of trouble he _could_ throw off some of his frustrations on his greedy little brother. The idea sounded nice and Mammon had been oddly quiet lately, which usually meant that he'd probably gotten a pile of bills and was trying to dispose of any proof before Lucifer could catch him at it. Sadly for the greedy little demon, Lucifer had contacted Mammon's bank and due to his brother's irresponsibility spending, was now privy to what his brother bought most of the time. 

He'd actually had to silence the app with the amount of times it would go off. 

It was also the reason he'd put Mammon's beloved 'Goldie' on ice. At least to stop the spending so he could pay off some of the debits that Mammon had accumulated so quickly. 

It seemed however that would have been too much of a mercy. 

It was Rose.

“Hello, Lucifer.”

He had to put his fountain pen down in fear that he’d snap it in two. Leaning back into his chair, throwing up a mask of indifference as though yesterday hadn’t even happened, he gave her a fake smile. “How can I help you, dear Rose?”

Her eyebrow twitched while those lush lips of her pouted. She walked up swaying her hips and placed the form for her uniform on the desk. “You wanted this? I couldn’t get it to you last night. I forgot about it.”

Lucifer took the form and read it quickly. “Did something happen?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, a glare that he wouldn’t even call a proper glare with how she was blushing. Rose shrugged. “I was a bit… distracted.” He could have sworn she squeezed her thighs together.

The challenge in her gaze confirmed that she’d done it on purpose too. 

_Brat._

“If you’d like, RAD has a selection of schedule books you can order.” he smiled at her, tilting his head to the side doing his very best to project how unphased he was with her teasing. She'd crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up. Oh she was definitely doing this on purpose. 

“I’ll look into that. Is there a fee?”

“Only if you lose the first book. It’s ten Grimm to replace.”

“Understood.” she saluted and sauntered out the door. 

Lucifer watched her leave and once the door shut he finally growled. “Just you wait, I’ll tame you and that brat attitude.” _And I’ll make you_ **_like_ ** _it._

**Author's Note:**

> Rose can be a bit of a brat but I mean, let's be honest, we're all a little bratty when we want to be.


End file.
